


Fem

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fem!Yamaguchi, Other, Really cute, mtf, someone please draw fem yamaguchi, technically hetero but still queer, that sounds so fxking adorable omg, trans!yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is a trans girl. Tsukishima can't handle her beauty. They are adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem

For once, Yamaguchi had invited Tsukishima over to study, rather than following him to his house as they normally did.  
Yamaguchi had gone to get snacks and Tsukishima noticed something was different with Yamaguchi's room. The tighter shirts, once Yamaguchi's pride and joy in wearing, to show off (surprisingly) fairly gleaming abs, were shoved to the far end of the closet. And Tsukishima had spotted something that had definitely not been there last time he had come over- lacy purple panties.  
Cautiously, he sniffed them. Surprisingly, they didn't smell like a girl's perfume, but Yamaguchi's own scent of strawberry shower gel and sweat.  
"Sorry, Tsukki. We're out of-" Tsukishima froze as Yamaguchi laid eyes on him, holding the panties between two fingers.  
Yamaguchi didn't appear to be able to speak, so Tsukishima took the initiative.  
"Something you want to tell me?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. Yamaguchi shook a petrified head slowly.  
"Come on. We're best friends. Hell, you're my only friend. I won't judge." Yamaguchi sighed, and sat down on the bed.  
"Don't say anything until I'm finished." Yamaguchi requested, and Tsukishima nodded earnestly.  
"When I was five, I started wondering. None of the little boys were really like me. Not even you, Tsukki, even if you were more fun. And for the longest time, people calling me a 'boy' felt so... wrong. And I didn't understand why. But I know now. Tsukki, I'm... I'm a girl. On the inside."  
Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima's face for any change, but he remained stoic.  
"Ok."  
"Ok?"  
"Yeah. Ok. Do you want me to call you something different now?" Yamaguchi smiled shyly.  
"Yamaguchi Taoka is my chosen name. And I use more feminine pronouns." Tsukishima nodded.  
"Alright. But I have to say... You know you could've told me at anytime. You didn't have to hide it. You can tell me anything. That's what friends are for." Yamaguchi smiled, but in her head, she was thinking about that one thing she knew she couldn't tell him.  
"So are you going to start wearing female clothes?" Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi bit her lip.  
"I would have to come out to the team first, at the very least."  
"What about volleyball? Are you going to switch to the girls' team?" Yamaguchi looked worried.  
"Won't Sawamura and everyone hate me for leaving?"  
"No! We'll be sad to see you go, but I for one will go to all of our games. And Sugawara will definitely, as well, which means that Sawamura will by default. And I have no doubt that the rest will want to come too." Yamaguchi looked up at him with wide eyes.  
"Really?" Tsukishima nodded. Then Yamaguchi seemed to get an idea.  
"You want to see something?" She asked excitedly. Tsukishima nodded with interest.  
"Here, I'll be right back."  
Tsukishima pondered in her absence. What would their classmates do? Would they accept her?  
"...Tsukki." He looked up. Yamaguchi was wearing black leggings under a jean skirt and a pink v-neck. He felt his jaw drop.  
"I borrowed them from my older sister." He couldn't get his voice to work.  
"Tsukki?"  
"Wow." Was all he could say. Yamaguchi blushed.  
"You like it?" Tsukishima nodded fervently. Yamaguchi smiled, blushing harder.  
~  
"Yamaguchi-san?" Tanaka sputtered, as she came to school by Tsukishima's side, wearing the girl's school uniform (apparently her older sister's old uniform.)  
"Good morning, Tanaka-senpai." Yamaguchi said shyly.  
"Whoa! Pretty!" Hinata said before realizing that he said spoken aloud. Yamaguchi blushed, and Tsukishima felt a twinge of jealousy.  
Before he could contemplate what that feeling meant, Sawamura called out to them to shut up and give her some room.  
"Yamaguchi-san, will you still be playing with us?" Sugawara asked. Yamaguchi shook her head.  
"I wish I could, but I would prefer to play as a girl, and therefore with the girls' team." Sugawara nodded.  
"I understand. I wish we could play together, but it's better that you do what makes you happiest. However, could you play with us today after school?" Yamaguchi nodded.  
"I will. I walk home with Tsukki anyway." Just then, the warning bell rang.  
"Go to class!" Sawamura yelled at them, and Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima nervously to class.  
~  
The teachers were made aware of the situation, and luckily, none of them minded much. Tsukishima guessed that his support had helped Yamaguchi more than she would ever admit, considering how much more confident she seemed once she had come out to him. The other people who knew Yamaguchi didn't mention it, perhaps because they didn't care, or maybe it was because of the tall, glaring, blonde boy who was always at her side, protecting her wordlessly.  
Whispers of Tsukishima's pretty "new girlfriend" spread throughout the school, and before the end of the day he was being approached by complete strangers on the topic of how cute they were together.  
While he responded that they weren't dating, he wondered. Did he want to date her? She was pretty. And he was certainly closer to her than he was to anyone else.  
Did he... Like her? He wasn't sure. He hadn't ever liked anyone before.  
~  
Her mother, surprisingly and thankfully, supported her and bought her some new clothing and a little makeup. Her older sister immediately hugged her and painted her nails with teal and purple.  
Yamaguchi's hair was growing out, past her chin now. Additionally, Yamaguchi smiled and laughed a lot more now, and Tsukishima found himself becoming entranced with her laugh, which he so rarely had heard before.  
He was now more seriously considering the idea that he liked her.  
~  
Yamaguchi's birthday was approaching (You can thank Tsukki for telling them,) and the team knew what they were going to get her. A professional makeover from the makeup counter of a department store, and a pretty red dress from that store, which Nishinoya had found. They had all chipped in to pay for it. Now it was only a matter of waiting for her birthday.  
~  
Tsukishima knocked on her door that morning. She opened the door- this morning she had added some flair to the uniform by tying a ribbon in her hair and painting her nails a shiny green.  
"Happy birthday." Tsukishima mumbled, awkwardly thrusting the wrapped gift in her arms. Yamaguchi smiled at him, blushing.  
"Thank you. I'll open it later." Tsukishima nodded, and they headed to school.  
"Happy birthday!" The team said in unison as they entered the gym. Yamaguchi blushed.  
"Please don't make too big of a deal out of this." They nodded earnestly.  
~  
"Yamaguchi... Want to come over to my house after school?" Tsukishima asked, and Yamaguchi nodded. The girl behind him sighed, cooing "how cute!" softly.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but blushed a bit.  
~  
"Tsukki... My parents said you could come over for dinner tonight. They like you, anyway." Tsukishima nodded.  
"I will." The walk home was mostly quiet, due to them both having earphones plugged into Tsukishima's MP3 player, with Yamaguchi occasionally asking about a song. Then, seemingly out of the blue, Tsukishima said softly:  
"You look pretty today." Yamaguchi blushed.  
"Thank you."  
They had arrived at Tsukishima's house. Yamaguchi followed him to his room, and then he excused himself to go to the restroom. Unbeknownst to Yamaguchi, he had actually used that time to text the others that they had arrived home. It was time for the surprise to begin setup.  
"So, Yamaguchi... Why don't you open my gift now?" Tsukki suggested, leaning against the doorframe. Yamaguchi obediently picked up the small box, wrapped in newspaper, and began to unwrap it carefully. There was a flash of gleaming silver, and she gasped.  
"Tsukki, you really shouldn't have!" She held up the dainty charm bracelet and frowned at him with rosy cheeks. He smirked.  
"Put it on." She fumbled with the clasp, and held his hand out.  
"Need help?" She nodded abashedly, and watched his long pale fingers deftly clasped it. She held her arm closer and studied the charms. There was a volleyball, a heart, a container of fries, a tube of lipstick, and a moon.  
"Why the moon?" She asked curiously.  
"That's my signature, so to speak. The first part of my surname means 'moon.' I guess it will remind you of the gift-giver, or something." Tsukishima mumbled.  
"Why would I need something to remember you by if you're always at my side?" Her face got redder, saying this.  
"Well, you might find someone who's more important to you. You're young and pretty, it's not that weird to consider finding a boyfriend... That is, if you like boys..." Tsukki stumbled over his words.  
"More important? Oh, Tsukki..." She took a step toward him. Internally, she steeled herself to say what she had kept inside for a long time.  
"You are the most important person in my life. You always have been, ever since I met you. I think you always will be." Tsukki had an expression of confusion.  
"Tsukki... I love you. I have for a few years." Yamaguchi said, her nerves inhibiting her from saying anything more. Tsukishima's eyes widened, and then he strode over to her. She blinked and he was inches from her face, his hand ghosting over her cheek.  
"May I...?" He asked. She nodded slightly, and felt his warm hand on her cheek a second before their lips touched.  
She pulled away far before he would have liked, but she smiled at him, cheeks burning, so he knew that he hadn't done something to upset her.  
"How long have you kept this inside?" She looked down at her hands.  
"Maybe... since middle school."  
"On top of everything else, you kept that inside. Yamaguchi..." Tsukishima felt a little guilty that he really hadn't known his best friend at all.  
"Is there anything else I need to know? Do you have a tattoo or something? Have you killed a man?" Yamaguchi burst out laughing.  
"No, definitely not." Tsukishima let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, smiling slightly.  
"I-" The doorbell rang, and he paused. He kissed her cheek before going to the door.  
"Yamaguchi, can you come over here? There's someone here to see you." She frowned with confusion, making her way downstairs. The entire team was on the doorstep, all wearing party hats and sporting a variety of streamers and other decorations around their necks and anywhere else they could tuck them.  
"Happy birthday, Yamaguchi!" She blushed.  
"Thank you, but I told you not to do anything big! I really don't need it."  
"We wanted to. You're our friend. Plus, you're a girl. Boys should treat you well." Hinata blurted out. Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima, and he noticed a hint of gold in her hazel-brown eyes.  
"We wanted to treat you to a makeover, Yamaguchi-san." Daichi explained.  
"Although we had to ask Shimizu-senpai to know about that at all." Nishinoya admitted. She smiled wide, and Tsukishima found himself grateful that he had her, and also that she liked him back.  
"How about we go all go to that and then we can come back in time for dinner?" He suggested to Yamaguchi. She nodded.  
"Someone bring a camera so we can take a picture when they've finished and she looks like a movie star!" Hinata said, and Suga held up his phone.  
They walked the few blocks to the department store, and the employee at the makeup counter greeted them easily, undaunted by the amount of boys.  
"I understand it's your birthday," She smiled at Yamaguchi, who nodded. "You're lucky to have so many friends who care about you."  
"I'm grateful." She smiled at them.  
"Well, have a seat and we'll talk about what you'd like me to do to your face. Boys, you can stay or come back in a half hour or so." The other boys went to purchase Yamaguchi's dress. Tsukishima hugged her and then wandered into the tech corner to look at ear phones. After about twenty minutes, he grew bored of that and returned to the makeup section. Yamaguchi had been very beautiful with her own style of makeup- slightly tinted eye shadow, a bit of blush, and lip gloss. But this look was a different kind of beautiful.  
Pink-orange lipstick, reddish blush, and shimmery tan eyeshadow highlighted the womanly features she had. Her lips looked fuller and her eyes looked bigger. Her cheekbones cut across her face subtly.  
"You look great." Tsukishima breathed, and, though she couldn't smile as the employee was still working on her cheeks, she met his eyes happily.  
"You know, when I was a girl, my older sister would tell all of the boys to stay away from me. Clearly you don't have that problem." The woman said conversationally. Tsukishima smirked.  
"You're almost done. I'll just do a bit of your chin and neck so it looks more natural." The woman said, admiring her work.  
"Thank you." Yamaguchi replied fervently. The woman smiled maternally.  
"I love teaching young girls how to handle makeup. Then it's not so scary to do yourself later."  
The other boys were now returning, thanks to Suga and Daichi's parenting.  
"Yamaguchi! You look so pretty!" Suga said approvingly. The woman brushed the last of the skin-colored cream onto Yamaguchi's neck and backed away so everyone could see. She grabbed a hand-held mirror.  
"What do you think?" Yamaguchi's face lit up, and she grinned.  
"It looks great. Thank you!" The woman smiled.  
"My pleasure. You've already been payed for, so I'll just give you my card if you want to come back. If you complete the survey at the bottom, you get twenty percent off your next purchase here." Yamaguchi took the card gratefully, and hopped off of the chair.  
"Thank you very much." She said, bowing formally.  
"Yamaguchi-san, we have another present for you!" Nishinoya said, and Yamaguchi gasped.  
"You shouldn't have! Really, you're spoiling me."  
'I'd love to spoil you. Let me give you everything you deserve.' Tsukishima found his inner voice saying. He wasn't a generous person, or a kind one, but he would give Yamaguchi the moon. She was important to him.  
"Asahi, her gift please." Nishinoya prompted, and the tall boy handed her a department store box. She opened it, pulled out the silky red material, and smiled as she held it up to herself.  
"Put it on. It's already paid for, and we can take the tags off once we know it fits." Kageyama suggested. She nodded, and headed to the changing room. They waited outside with anticipation. Suga had the camera rolling.  
After a few minutes, she stepped out. The dress was a good pick. It was layered at the top, almost hinting at a bosom shape, and dropped down to just past her knees like a graceful scarlet waterfall.  
In short, she looked fine. Tsukishima almost drooled.  
"Yamaguchi, you look... Beautiful." He said breathlessly. She blushed.  
"Thank you. Thank all of you for this amazing birthday."   
"What time is dinner?" Tsukishima asked.  
"A little after six." She answered.  
"Then we should start headed home," He suggested. "But first we should get pictures of you." She turned pink at that.  
"How about a single, the two of you, and then the whole team?" Suga suggested.  
"Say cheese." He said. The camera flashed and then he pulled Tsukishima into the shot.  
"Put your arm around her. Go on, she doesn't bite... Usually." Suga teased.  
'That's not the problem,' he thought. 'More like I'm afraid that once I touch her I won't be able to stop myself from going further.'  
"Say cheese." He smiled a fraction of a smile.  
"Alright, team, get into a pose. Let me find someone to take our picture." Suga approached a woman near him, and, smiling, she took the camera phone.  
Suga took his place by Daichi, and they posed, smiling.  
"Thank you so much!" He took his phone back, and after a lot of birthday hugs, they parted ways.  
"So be honest... How do I look? I won't be offended." She asked him as they walked back to her house.  
"You look stunning. Like "way out of my league" kind of beautiful. If someone was told that you were assigned male at birth, they would swear that it wasn't true." She laughed.  
"Thanks, Tsukki."  
"...Can I ask you a personal question?" He blurted out.  
"Sure, what is it?" She looked at him curiously.  
"Do you want your family to see the makeup, or can I mess it up completely?" She looked confused.  
"I was planning on showing them. Why?" He frowned.  
"I'll be careful." He said, and kissed her nose, forehead, cheek, and finally her lips lightly. She exhaled lightly, and met his eyes with an unreadable look.  
"You can mess it up after I've shown them. I'll take it off for dinner so I can eat without problems." She whispered.  
~  
"Tad-oka! You look so sweet!" Yamaguchi's mother exclaimed upon seeing her. Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi cringe slightly at the need for a correction.  
"Wow. Bake those boys some cookies when you see them again." Said her sister.  
"Thank you. I just might. Tsukki, let's go wash up for dinner." She said, and pulled Tsukishima upstairs to wash up for dinner.  
"You were saying?" She challenged. He didn't need to be asked twice.  
He cupped her face with both hands and pulled her in for a series of messy kisses. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and his hands slid to her waist. They parted to breathe.  
"I didn't realize you were so eager." She remarked, panting a bit. He blushed lightly.  
"If you want "eager" then I'll show you "eager." Just say the word." He said, and she shrugged.  
"Ok, go head." She offered, and he bit his lip. Damn, that was hot.  
"If you insist." He said. Without further ado, he trailed kisses from her mouth to her neck. She leaned her head to the side.  
He savored the soft skin in his teeth, biting down and then kissing the spot. When he backed away, he looked at the reddish mark with satisfaction.  
"Did you leave a mark? I'll need to cover it with makeup." She said, and he remembered that her family was downstairs.  
"And both of us need to wash the makeup off our faces." She bit back a laugh. He stepped into the bathroom and inspected the lipstick smeared around his mouth. Despite it being completely unlike him, he posed in the mirror.  
"Am I hot yet?" He deadpanned. She giggled.  
"You already were." He smiled, just a tiny bit, at that.  
They washed their faces off and, though he was sad to see the (somewhat smeared) makeup go, it wasn't really Yamaguchi. He could almost appreciate the plain-face better because it was her.   
"I look kind of plain now." She said unhappily.  
"Hey, Yamaguchi," he said. She looked up at him, and he kissed her softly.  
"I like you the way you are."


End file.
